Something Different
by rnovak
Summary: A Casey and Elliot fic. When they fill the loneliness in each other's lives one night, will they both be ready for something more, something different? E/C. *please read and review
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I write for myself and not for anyone else. It's just kinda cool to get positive reviews, I always appreciate it *hinthint :)

*Disclaimer: The follow material is used for entertainment purposes only; _rnovak_ does not own any of the recognized characters or other associations. All rights are reserved to the original creator and network.

The 1-6 had not been the same since Detective Olivia Benson had left to go undercover in Oregon. There had been a lot of tension between the remaining male detectives, constantly bickering at one another and taking out too much of their anger out on the perps during the interrogations; especially Olivia's former partner, the high-tempered Elliot Stabler. Things were pretty shaken up at the precinct and when Dani Beck was introduced to the squad as Elliot's new partner, it had only made things worse, seeing as Elliot did not take well to anyone trying to replace Olivia.

Storming into the precinct, Elliot slammed some files down on his desk yelling "Doesn't anyone around here know how to their job anymore? That last supposed witness you sent me to Munch, was a complete waste of time! How bout next you I send you on some wild goose chase and see how you like it!?" Elliot yelled in a fit of frustration.

Everything in his life had seemed off synch now that Olivia was gone; his marriage had finally fallen apart shortly after she left, his work life was suffering and he had lost any other so called friends he had during the course of the divorce. God, he missed Olivia, she was the best partner he ever had, and more than that she was his best friend. Elliot almost didn't know what to do without her by his side; they used to spend every minute of every waking day together and over the course of eight years together he had grown to love her. Of course, not romantically, more like a sister, their relationship would always be rather sibling-like. Olivia, uh.. didn't er 'swing that way' so to say, and before she had left he could have sworn there was something going on between her and their former ADA, Alex Cabot. Although he definitely missed Olivia herself, more than that he missed having someone to talk to and laugh with. Elliot looked up from his desk to find that everyone had scattered, '_must have scared everyone off'_ he chuckled to himself. He let out a huge sigh, suddenly aware of how empty his life had become. Olivia was gone, Fin and Munch weren't exactly talking to his at the moment and Elliot did his best to avoid any unnecessary conversation with Dani. His ex-wife Kathy had taken the twins with her to Minnesota to be with her parents and Maureen and Kathleen were away at school. Sure, he talked to his kids everyday but it still wasn't the same. Man, he having a companion to love, he missed being able to hold a woman in his arms as he fell asleep and wake up next to in the morning. Even when he and Kathy were still together, the last year of their marriage he had spent the majority of nights on the couch or in the cribs upstairs. The things with Fin and Munch would blow over, he could learn to tolerate Dani, sure he missed Olivia but could make other friends, however Elliot was starting to wonder if he would ever fall in love again. Letting out another heavy sigh, Elliot glanced at the clock, suddenly remembering that he was due in court soon to testify against the child molester that he and Beck had picked up last week. Grabbing his coat off of the back of his chair he made walked out of the precinct and made his way into the busy streets of Manhattan.

Ten minutes later, Elliot arrived at the courthouse. After going through the security clearance and signing in, Elliot scanned the room in search on their current ADA, Casey Novak. He quickly picked out from the crowd Casey's strawberry blond hair that was pulled back into a curly ponytail. She was walking into the courtroom with her briefcase, followed by the defense attorney; _'phew'_ Elliot thought, _'I'm not late'_, the trial was just getting started, it would be awhile before he would be called to the stand. Walking over towards the bench outside the door, Elliot felt good about the case, when he noticed that Casey didn't seem nervous… actually now that he thought about it, she never seemed nervous. _'I don't know how she does it'_ Elliot quietly wondered. Even after having been up on the stand at countless times over the years, to this day Elliot still got nervous speaking in front of so many people. Casey was definitely one of the most confident people he knew. His train of thought was cut short when the court officer opened the door to inform him that it was time for his testimony. Taking a deep breath, Elliot walked into the courtroom thinking about how badly he wanted to nail this perp.

When he had finished, he wasn't ready to head back to the precinct just yet so he decided to stick around and wait for the verdict. Finally a crowd of people came flowing out of the double doors. Elliot waited patiently for any sign of the assistant district attorney. As she walked out of the courtroom wearing a wide smile on her face talking to another member of the district attorney's office, Elliot immediately knew that she had won the case. Getting up from where he was seated he began to make his way to towards the front steps. The sound of Casey's voice from behind him, stopped him in his tracks.

"Hey Elliot. Wait up!" Casey yelled as she ran after the detective whose testimony had just sealed the case for her.

Turning around to face her Elliot answered "Congratulations counselor, well deserved".

"Thanks but I couldn't have done it without you" Casey replied. Seeing that he was about to walk away again Casey shouted out, "Hey El? Do you want to go grab a drink?... you know to celebrate?"


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: As always reviews are very much appreciated. Cheers!

A half hour later, Casey and Elliot were sitting in a rather cozy booth at nearby bar that was always terribly crowded. The pair sat in silence for a while after ordering some drinks until Elliot broke the silence. "So um, Casey let me ask you… why did you ask me to have a drink with you? I mean, not that I don't want to be there. I guess I'm just a little surprised considering we spend most of our time together shouting over one another until Olivia has-well had, to jump in to keep us from ripping each other's throats out".

Not letting the loneliness in Elliot's voice go unnoticed, Casey decided to try and lighten to mood, "Well detective, I guess we do let the tougher cases get to us from time to time" Casey said, playfully nudging his shoulder from the across the table. Seeing him laugh a little bit, she tested the waters a little bit more. "But in all seriousness El, I see how hard it's been on you lately and I guess I just don't you t be alone. I _know_ how hard it is to be alone…. trust me" she added in a very small voice. " Ever since that whole mess with my ex-boyfriend Charlie, I go home every night alone and wake up alone every morning.. and I mean aside from you guys at the precinct I don't really have any friends. Although I did have a dog for a while, but then it died and I felt even more alone because it felt like even a dog had abandoned me" she went on rambling sadly as she stared down at the drink she was stirring in front of her. "And I guess I just don't want anyone else to have to feel this way because Elliot, let me tell you, it sucks" she said finally looking up at the man across from her.

Not really knowing what to say he settled for "Casey that may just be the saddest story I've ever heard" Elliot said with a slight chuckle as he reached across the table for her hand.

Ignoring his hand, Casey put her head in her hands and began to laugh, surprising Elliot. "Oh God!" she said, still laughing "I must sound so pathetic! I'm sorry I didn't mean for all of that to come out. What I meant to say was… I'm here for you if you ever need anything. Seriously El".

"Thanks Case. But hey, you ever consider telling that dog story in court one day? You never know, I think it would most likely get you the jury's undying sympathy" Elliot said before taking a swing of his beer.

The pair began to laugh and they weren't quite sure if they ever really stopped for the rest of the night. It had been the first time in a long time for both of them since they had heard the sound of their own laughter, and they had no intention of losing the sweet sound of the other's laughter either. They had both had a fair bit to drink, but neither of them were really drunk so they continued to sit and talk, simply enjoying each other's company. Throughout the night, Elliot hadn't failed to notice the several enviously dirty stares he was getting from just about every man that passed by their booth; and looking across at the woman in front of him, there was no question why. He never really noticed it before but Casey Novak was drop-dead gorgeous. Staring into her bright green eyes, Elliot wondered why he had never looked at her like this before. Sure, at the time he was still married, and yes, Casey and Elliot had their share of arguments but he didn't think it was possible to spend almost everyday at work with someone so incredibly beautiful and not take notice.

"Elliot are you okay?" Casey asked, taking Elliot out of his own thoughts.

"I, er, yeah I'm fine just thinking" Elliot managed to stammer out, suddenly very distracted

"Oh yeah? About what?" she countered coyly as she took another sip of her drink.

"Just about how this is probably the best night I've had in a really long time" he answered honestly.

Feeling herself blush slightly, Casey just nodded her head in agreement "me too". She really was having a good time with Elliot. He was funny and kind and it sure didn't hurt that he was really good looking. Casey couldn't even remember the last time anyone had offered to hold the door open for her, let alone spend hours on end listening to stories and sharing their own with her in return.

"Anyways Case, this was really fun but we should get going considering we still have work in the morning" Elliot said as he threw some money on the table and slid out of the booth, offering Casey his hand to help her down from her own seat. Casey reached into her bag to get some money out before Elliot stopped her. "Don't even think about Case, it was my turn anyways." Knowing it was best not to argue with detective Stabler, Casey shot him a grateful look before taking his extended hand.

Stepping outside, they were both met with a very dark sky, it was a lot later than either of them had realized. Hailing a taxi Casey was about to get in the back when Elliot's placed a hand on her shoulder. "I really mean it Casey, I had a really good time tonight. Thanks for the company" he said before letting her get into the waiting cab and flashing her one of his classic Stabler half-smiles and waving to hail his own taxi.

Casey had just opened the door to her apartment and taken off her coat when she heard her phone beep. Reaching into her bag to retrieve her phone she plopped herself onto her couch before looking at the message.

_You get home okay? E._

Smiling Casey quickly typed back a reply.

_Yeah, just got home thanks again for tonight :)_

Thinking tat was the end of their conversation, she reached for the T.V. remote when she heard her phone beep again.

_No problem. You think we could do it again sometime? Maybe this time without so much alcohol ;) … What do you think? Dinner this Saturday? _

Reading the message with a smile on her face she typed in a few words and pressed send, suddenly very excited for the weekend to come.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: As always reviews are much appreciated! Cheers!

The rest of the week seemed to fly by. Elliot had Dani had solved two cases and Casey had convicted three killer-rapists, sending them all to prison with the maximum sentence. It was a good week, by any standards and it was only about to get better. Elliot and Casey had been so busy throughout the week that they hadn't seen very much of each other at work. So when Friday rolled around, Elliot thought he would send Casey a text just to make sure she hadn't forgotten.

_Hey Case, we still on for dinner tomorrow?_

Seconds later his phone vibrated in his pocket, startling him at how quickly she had responded.

_Of course Stabler! You weren't plan on standing me up now were you? ;)_

Elliot typed back just as quickly has she had.

_Never. I'll pick you up at your place at 8 tomorrow. Sound okay?_

Casey smiled down at her phone.

_Perfect!_

Setting her phone down next to her, she returned to the files in front of her. Casey had been so busy with work this week, she hadn't had much time to think about her personal life. Personal. She liked the sound of that; she could have a _personal_ life, a life of which Elliot Stabler would be a part of. Re-reading their conversation Casey suddenly felt very giddy over the idea of having dinner with Elliot, just the two of them; drinks after a case were one thing, but a planned dinner was something different all together. Although, she wasn't quite sure if it was a '_date'_ per say, she smiled at the idea of getting to spend more time with the handsome detective all the same. When Casey first met Elliot, she admitted to herself that she had the smallest crush on him, but when she found out that he was married she quickly pushed her attraction away. Their relationship had always been tense, always yelling at each other over the best way to approach a case but something had changed that night at the bar; it was like they suddenly saw one another in a new light. The ADA continued to proudly wear her giddy smile as she couldn't help but think that she liked the new change in her relationship with Elliot.

Saturday morning came and Casey woke up to a strange scent that was very overwhelming, Swinging her feet out from under the covers she stepped out of bed only to be met with a soft splashing sound. Looking down, Casey was mortified to find that her feet were submerged with water; glancing around the rest of apartment she cursed under her breath as she realized that her entire flat had flooded. _'Son of a bitch'_ she thought noticing that anything less than two feet off of the floor would inevitably be destroyed. _'How did this happen?_' As she looked around her apartment in search of the cause of the flood, she couldn't seem to find any clues; her faucets were off, it hadn't rained and she didn't even take a shower last night. Feeling frustrated Casey threw her head back onto her pillows. As she stared at the ceiling, that's when she noticed that there was still water falling from a tiny crack above her. 'It must have come from upstairs! Damn son of a bitch!' she shouted in revelation. Reaching towards her nightstand she picked up the phone to call her superintendent. "TWO WEEKS?!" she shouted into the phone, "You've got to be kidding me, where am I supposed to stay?" she questioned the super on the other line. After several more minutes on the phone with the superintendent and her insurance company, Casey let out an exasperated sigh and fell back down into her bed. Not knowing what else to do, she picked up the phone again, and this time, she called Elliot.

After ringing twice, Elliot picked up the phone, "Hey Casey what's up? You're not cancelling on me are yah?"

"I don't really know" Casey said with a sigh before explaining what she had just woken up to. "… and now I have no idea what I'm going to do… soooo that's what my morning has been like" she finished.

Elliot had been listening on the other line as the ADA told him about how her apartment had flooded, leaving her homeless for the next two weeks while they cleaned it up. "Well it's simple Case, you're going to come stay with me" he said as-a-matter-of-factly.

"Oh, Elliot I can't asked you to do that" Casey replied idling uncomfortably on her bed as she contemplated Elliot's very generous offer.

"Casey, you didn't ask. I offered, in fact I'm insisting. I'll be over at your apartment in half an hour to help you pack some things for my place. No arguing with me counselor"

There was silence on Casey's end of the phone for about a minute and Elliot knew she was struggling to decide whether to let the lawyer in her out and protest his proposition. Finally her heard her quiet voice "Okay. Thank you Elliot" she finally said before hanging up the phone.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: As always reviews are much appreciated! Cheers!

True to his word, Elliot showed up at Casey's door thirty minutes after their conversation with an empty duffel bag in hand. With his spare hand, Elliot knocked on the door; looking down at his feet he noticed that a small pool of water had formed right outside the ADA's apartment. Hearing several splashing and swooshing sounds from inside, Elliot was surprised to find that even in a loose tank and a pair of yoga pants that had been rolled up her knees, Casey Novak was still one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen.

Casey let Elliot in, before turning around and trudging through the water in attempt to get back to her bedroom where she was in the midst of packing what she could, she blond hair bouncing about after her. Elliot followed her to her bedroom to find several articles of clothing sprawled across the bed along with some toiletries and other things. After rummaging through the top of her closet, Casey stared at the items on her bed. "I think I'm just about ready to go, I just don't have anything to put my things in.. ugh I knew I didn't think this through" she said. Seeing Elliot holding up the duffel bag that he was carrying in his hand she went on "I knew I liked you detective" she said with a grin.

"Wow the place above you really caused you some damage here Casey" Elliot stated.

"Yeah no kidding, I'm just glad my insurance will pay for mostly everything to be fixed or replaced. Casey replied as she helped Elliot put her things into the large green duffel bag now sitting on her bed. "Thanks again for letting me stay with you El, I really appreciated it" she said touching his arm gratefully.

Elliot smiled, he liked how her hand felt against his arm. "It's really not a problem Casey, but what _will_ be a problem is if we have to stand here ankle-deep in this water any longer" he said as swung the duffel bag over his shoulder. Taking a couple steps, Elliot turned around "Careful Case, this water is really tricky to walk in and I can't really see what may be on the ground" he said as he held out his hand for Casey.

Taking her workbag and her purse, Casey surprisingly took his hand and allowed Elliot to help her maneuver through here apartment. They had just closed the front door behind them when Casey's elderly neighbour passed them by.

"Ah, Miss. Novak it's so good to see you deary! It's been a while. You work too hard! Hey, you're not leaving me to move in with your boyfriend here now are you?" she said nodding her head in Elliot's direction as she spoke, silently giving him a one over.

Casey's face flushed at the thought of Elliot being her boyfriend; she was about to explain that Elliot was just a friend who was helping her out while her apartment was being fixed but was stumped on how to explain the fact that Elliot was still holding her hand tightly in his. Casey opened her mouth to say something when Elliot cut her off.

"No we're not moving in permanently. Not just yet anyways. But you have a good day now" Elliot said as he smiled smugly and headed with Casey towards the elevators.

As soon as the elevator doors closed, Casey finally spoke from her previous frozen state. "Great, now she's going to think that you're my boyfriend" she said as she thought about how she was going to have to explain that to her neighbour the next time she pestered her about Elliot.

Refusing to let go of her hand as the elevator slowed down to a stop, Elliot looked over at Casey wearing the same smug grin as said "Would that really be such a bad thing?" he asked before leading them towards his parked car.

As Casey got into the passenger seat of Elliot's Ford Focus, she was at a loss of words for what had just happened. Deciding to change the topic, Casey asked "So how are your kids doing?"

Smiling, Elliot answered "I actually just talked to them this morning. Maureen and Kathleen are getting ready for exams, and Dickie and Lizzie seem to be adjusting to their new school alright, as far as they're letting on. They might come down for a visit next weekend".

"That'll be nice. I know you miss them El" Casey said resting her hand on Elliot's thigh as he drove into Queens. The pair sat in a comfortable silence for the rest of the drive before pulling up into Elliot's driveway. As Casey got out of the car, a group of teenagers started whistling at her as they passed by Elliot's house.

"Hey baby wanna have a good time tonight?"

"If you're feeling down I can feel yah up"

"C'mon baby, if you tickle my pickle I'll give you a nickel" they hollered one by one at her.

Elliot got out of the car, slamming the door shut. "How about if you don't get the hell out of here, I'll the kick all of your sorry assess and drag them down to the station" Elliot threatened, showing his police badge in the process. The pack immediately scattered off in different directions and Elliot turned to back to Casey "I'm sorry about that, are you okay?" he asked in concern.

Chuckling at Elliot's facial expression Casey replied "Yeah El I'm fine, those were some terrible attempts at pick up lines. You know I appreciated that but I could've handled them on my own… I usually do"

Taking her bags out of the trunk, Elliot looked right into her sparkling eyes "I know, but now you don't have to" he said with a wink. Putting a free hand on the small of her back, he led a now blushing Casey Novak to his front door.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: As always reviews are much appreciated! Cheers!

As Casey walked though Elliot's house she was taken back by how homey his place felt, even without his kids there anymore. It sent a warm feeling through her body and she couldn't think of anywhere else she'd rather be at the moment. "You're house is amazing Elliot, it make me feel all warm and fuzzy"

"Ha. I'm glad you think so, since this is your home for the next two weeks. I'm sorry it's such as mess Case". Elliot said, setting Casey's bag down as he went to kitchen to get a couple bottles of water. Coming back he found Casey standing over by his fireplace, looking at the photos of his kids. He followed eyes as she found scanned the rest of the pictures. There was one with Fin and Munch, one with Liv, one with the Captain and… she paused when she came across the last picture that was resting on his fireplace; it was one of Elliot with her at last year's Christmas party. Casey remembered because she had spent hours trying to pick out an outfit for the night. She had finally settled on a red strapless, knee length dress that accentuated her tiny figure; and it just so happened that Elliot had been wearing a tie in a similar shade of red. Fin had made a joke about they looked like they were going to a prom together, and so Elliot had taken a flower from he table centerpiece to give her as a make-shift corsage; that's when the picture was taken. She stared at it, slowly fingering the silver frame. She didn't realize that she had looked that happy standing in the detectives arms as someone she couldn't remember snapped the photo. She had been smiling directly at the camera, showing off her rosy colour cheeks. Elliot however, was caught on camera at a different angle. The photographer had obviously not taken into account the fact that they were both mid-laugh and he, or she had decided to take the picture despite the fact that Elliot wasn't looking at the camera; he was instead looking right at _her_. He was still smiling but there was a different kind of look in his eyes, one that she hadn't really noticed since they had started spending more time together. Elliot startled Casey as he came up behind her.

"It's become one of my favorites I think" Elliot said, noticing she was still lingering on the picture. "I think I look rather handsome" he said cockily, handing her a bottle of water.

"I, um like it too and you only handsome in that photo because you're holding me" she countered playfully.

"So you admit it then… I look handsome"

"Stabler, if you weren't currently saving me from being homeless I'd kick your ass so hard right now" she said sporting her famous lawyer-ish glare. "Now come on show me to your guest room so I can put my things away and out of your front hallway".

By the time they had put Casey's things away and settled down comfortably onto Elliot's couch, it was already quarter to six and both of their stomachs were loudly grumbling, making both of them aware that they had not eaten anything all day.

"Sorry I kinda of ruined our date-er-dinner" Casey said, blushing at the fact that she just called it a date. Feeling very embarrassed, Casey shifted her glare.

Sensing Casey's unease, Elliot put his hand on top of hers. "Case, I don't know what you call it… but when I ask a pretty girl to dinner, I call it a date" Elliot said wagging his eyebrows at her, causing her to laugh. "And who says it's ruined.."

Wincing a little bit Casey turned to him "Sorry El, I really don't feel much like getting all dressed up and going out, even if it is with someone as good looking as you" she said with a wink.

Putting an arm around her shoulder lightly "Me neither, even if it is with someone as pretty as you" he said mimicking her. "How about we order in? What you feel like?"

"Hmmm" Casey said thinking, "Chinese?" she offered

"Done" Elliot said, getting up to place the order on the phone, leaving Casey missing the warmth of Elliot's arm around her.

Twenty minutes later they were back on Elliot's couch, messily fumbling with chopsticks eating their steaming hot food right out of the take-out containers. They made conversation easily, feeling very comfortable around each other. Elliot loved how Casey wasn't one of those girls who only eat salad, he loved a girl could keep up with his eating patterns, he thought as he stared at the blond haired beauty beside him chowing down on her lo mien. Looking up from her food, Casey caught Elliot staring at her, "What?" she asked her eyebrows arching in question.

"No, no, nothing. I was just thinking about, er-nothing". Elliot said, not realizing how lame it sounded until he had finished saying it.

"Okay" Casey said shrugging, returning to her food.

Once they had finished, they took their garbage into the kitchen and cleaned up the small mess that they had made. Sitting back down on the couch Casey plopped her head down on Elliot's shoulder and let out a long sigh. Shivering a little bit, Elliot pulled her closer into him and reached for a blanket to drape over the both of them.

"Hey El?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you ever wonder if you'll find love, well I mean again, clearly you already found love, you have four beautiful children to prove it" Casey began to ramble

"Hmm.. are you cross examining me counselor?" Elliot playfully accused, raising an eyebrow. "Well I mean, I did love Kathy and a part of me will always love Kathy, she's the mother of my children but I don't know if I was ever in love with Kathy. So sure I want to find a true love, but I don't really believe that love happens like it does in the movies. It's always so predictable. I guess I just want something more than just movie-like attraction, don't get me wrong I do want that spark but I want something more passionate and meaningful and I don't know I guess I just want something-"

"Different" she finished for him.

"Yeah, different." He said, as he turned to look into the ADA's emerald eyes.

Meeting his ocean-blue eyes with her own, Casey suddenly felt her heart speed up. Hearing Elliot describe love like that, sent butterflies to her stomach, she wanted nothing more than to be the woman that could give him that love. It had been a long time since she ever thought that she could love someone, let alone Elliot Stabler. But now sitting here, under his protective arm, hearing him talk like that, she felt for the first time that she was slowly falling in love with someone. As if he could hear her thoughts, Elliot lifted his hand to tuck a loose strand of blond hair behind her ear. The touch of his hand so close to her face sent shivers down her spine and she lightly bit down on her bottom lip to stop her from letting out a soft moan.

Before she could fully comprehend what she was doing, Casey leaned in towards Elliot and gently put her lips on his, before lacing her arms around his strong neck. Elliot eagerly kiss her back and licked the crease of her lips begging for entrance, to which she gladly gave him, letting his tongue take dominance over hers. Tilting her head to deepen the kiss, Casey kissed Elliot with more passion than she even knew was possible as Elliot held her in his arms. Casey wasn't quite sure what to do with all her arising feelings, but for the moment being, she didn't care.

A/N: I think i'll do one more chapter! Thoughts?


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Wow thanks for all the positive reviews. Please keep reading and of course leaving me some kind notes!

Elliot opened his eyes the next morning lying in bed as his eyes scanned the room and landed on the sleeping figure next to him, a wide smile crept across his face as he thought about the wonderful night he had spent with this gorgeous woman lying next to him. They had spend the night making incredible love to one another over and over and some time in the early hours of the morning had fallen asleep in each other's arms, their naked bodies intertwined as they drifted into a deep sleep. Elliot rolled on to his side and draped an arm onto Casey's tiny figure, gently pulling her closer to him, doing his best not to wake her in the process. He heard her sigh softly in her sleep as he pressed his lips to her head of luscious blond hair, inhaling a sweet whiff of her strawberry scented shampoo. Elliot pressed another kiss to her head as Casey began to stir.

Casey's eyes slowly fluttered open as she quickly remembered where she was, and more importantly, who she was currently lying in the arms of. She turned swiftly in Elliot's arms to face him and found him already staring at her with that sparkle in his deep blue eyes. Meeting his stare, Casey looked up at the handsome man holding her, "Morning" she said smiling.

"Good morning sleeping beauty" he answered, stroking her hair.

"Well, I'm not really sleeping anymore, so I guess I'm just a beauty now" she said smugly.

Laughing Elliot replied, "Always the lawyer… but I wouldn't have you any other way".

"You know it" Casey agreed, as she reached up to peck him lightly on the lips.

Deepening the kiss eagerly, Elliot rolled over so that he was on top of her. Pulling back from her lips, Elliot stared at the incredibly beautiful woman sprawled out beneath him. Pulling Elliot back down, Casey reached up towards his neck, wrapping her arms around him. Elliot buried his face in Casey's neck, licking and nipping that one tender spot he had discovered the night before. The pair made love again, each time more passionately than the last, before finally collapsing into each other. Casey and Elliot stayed contently in each other's embrace for the rest of the morning.

"You know detective, if you keep this up, you'll never get me out of your house" Casey said jokingly.

"I wasn't planning on it. And hey, now the next time you see that neighbour of yours, you can tell her honestly this time that you've moved in with your boyfriend and that he's never letting you go" Elliot pointed out.

Shocked Casey leveled herself up on one elbow and stared down at Elliot "Boyfriend? Is that what you are Stabler?" she asked playfully.

"Well I sure hope so" Elliot replied reaching up to cup her soft face.

"So let me get this straight, in the span of day I've lost my apartment, gained a really hot boyfriend, who… just asked me to move in with him?" Casey half asked the man beside her.

"Yes" Elliot answered blankly "But I wouldn't say _reall_y hot… more like unbelievably attractive" he said with a very cocky grin.

"Don't push your luck Stabler, I haven't agreed to move in with you just yet" Casey pointed out as she cuddled up towards Elliot., finding warmth against his chest. "But before you ask… yes. I would love to give up my water-filled apartment to move in with you-my _boyfrien_d" Casey said, blushing at the sound of the word coming out of her mouth.

Elliot gave her a look that could only be interpreted as love, "Good. Because otherwise I wouldn't offer to make us a nice, hot breakfast". Just then, Elliot's phone started to ring from his night side table. Reaching over to answer it, he whispered to Casey "it's probably one of my kids, no one else really calls me".

"Hello?... Oh, hey Lizzie! Is everything alright?... Oh yeah?... That's great sweetheart… Absolutely I'll be sure to brag about this to the guys at work on Monday. Actually I'm with Miss. Novak right now" Elliot said glancing at Casey, who was now looking terrified at the thought of Elliot's youngest daughter knowing that she was right there lying naked in her father's bed. "Sure, yeah Lizzie, I'm sure she'd love to talk to you just give me a minute" Elliot said. Looking over at Casey, Elliot mouthed 'Don't worry'

Taking the phone from Elliot, Casey hesitantly answered "Hey Lizzie!... you what? You got into Stanford pre-law? That's amazing hun, I'm so proud of you!... Mhm… I'd love to Lizzie… sure, I'll get your dad to send you my number and feel free to ask me anything and everything you can think of and I'll do my best to answer them… of course" Elliot listened to the exchange going on between his daughter and his girlfriend and couldn't help but smile as his heart melted. As Casey sat up, turning to the side, Elliot couldn't hear what Lizzie was saying, he could guess as he watched Casey's cheeks blush a bright red "Um, okay thanks Lizzie. I'll talk to you later. Congrats again… okay bye!" Casey said hanging up and lying back now, passing the phone back to Elliot.

"So… are you going to tell me what she said that you made you blush so much?" Elliot asked

"You saw that?" Casey said, her cheeks still slightly hot. Elliot just nodded urging her continue. Casey mumbled something that was barely audible.

"What was that?"

"Are you really making me repeat myself Stabler? Fine… your daughter said that she was happy we had finally gotten together; although I don't know how she knew. She said she had always hoped it would be… whatever that means" Casey said.

"Well she had her dad's detective-like genes" Elliot joked. "And she probably knew because I haven't sounded this happy in a really long time" he said as he kissed his girlfriend lightly. "I'm glad my little girl approves" Elliot joked.

"Me too" Casey agreed, returning Elliot's affection. Casey rolled on top of Elliot, steadying herself on the bed, putting her hands on either side of Elliot's broad shoulders. Her lips were just inches away from Elliot's face. Leaning in towards his ear she spoke softly "Hey Elliot? Being with you makes me the happiest I've ever been. You know the love that you were describing last night… well detective… I think I'm starting to fall in love with you".

Flipping both of them over with ease, Elliot mirrored her body as he stared at her hair lovingly "Well that's good counselor because you know what?..." Elliot said leaning down, his voice now barely a whisper "I've already fallen".

A/N: Thank you for reading! Reviews are so very much appreciated. Cheers!


End file.
